Online advertisers pay for the opportunity to display their ads to online users. Many online information providers, such as web site operators, generate revenue by placing advertisements on their web pages accessed by online users. Online advertisements can be in various forms, including banners of text or graphics placed within the web page being displayed to a user. In recent years, multimedia ads, including digital video segments, have been gaining popularity in online advertising. Video is often a compelling medium to communicate a commercial message more forcefully. Online video advertising tends to be resource intensive and, as such, advertisers have to pay more money for placing video advertisements.